La oscuridad es la amante más cruel
by solitairelune
Summary: que es lo que pasa cuando las cosas no salen como queremos?, cuando la locura amenaza, el pánico y el frío nos invaden,y la vida se torna en algo poco distinguible entre realidad y pesadilla?...bueno esto es lo que pasa...y no es algo agradable...


**_quiero aclarar que es el segundo fic que escribo asi que piedad no me maten todabía, va a ser un tanto largo, espero recibir reviews así me animo y lo continuo, eso es tdo aqui va:**

*****Definición Nº 1 Noche:****Tiempo en que falta la claridad del día.*****

¿Qué es la noche más allá de la ausencia del sol? ¿Mas allá del brillo incesante de las estrellas, el pálido reflejo de las tristezas en la cara blanca de la luna?, ¿las reflexiones suicidas de un corazón abandonado a su suerte, que ya no quiere seguir latiendo?

Con la cabeza apoyada en su mano Bill contemplaba con aire ausente el cielo nocturno, el sueño presente en sus facciones al igual que la marca de la almohada que hasta hace pocos minutos acompañaba su cabeza. La noche, que hermosa se veía, hermosa si…pero vacía, abandonada y gélida, sonrió con ironía no sabía que podía ver su reflejo no solo en un espejo…o en su hermano, sintió el miedo instalarse lentamente en sus entrañas al pensar en esto, eso era a lo que más le temía no a la oscuridad, no a la noche, sino a parecerse tanto a ellas, a sumergirse tan profundo en aquellas inmensidades, a quedar…tan solo.

Mientras que estaba distraído pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, no noto un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos que lo miraban insistentemente.

__" ¿en qué tanto piensa?"__ mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba, su hermano estaba más apagado de lo usual, ya no sonreía ni hacía tonterías, seguía siendo el, los mismos ojos pulcramente maquillados, la misma piel demasiado blanca, el mismo gesto de hastío que hacia cuando algo lo superaba, el mismo cuerpo esbelto, aunque quizás un poco más delgado, más demacrado…más triste.

No había terminado de pensar siquiera en acercarse a su hermano, cuando Georg Y Gustav interrumpieron sus cavilaciones. Bajaban riendo y haciendo bulla desde el piso superior del bus comentando vaya a saber dios que cosa sobre el club al que irían apenas llegaran a Hamburgo.

_Y vos Tom? Con cuantas esta noche?, no creo que sean tantas como yo._ El tono jocoso de georg más su pose de "señor todo poderoso de las mujeres" le hizo volver a la realidad, apartó rápidamente los ojos de su hermano, sin notar como este centraba su vista en él a través del reflejo del vidrio. Sonrió de lado y se volteo hacia georg.

Ni lo sueeñes, es imposibleeee_ saco infantilmente la lengua a georg, cosa que hizo reír a los tres, mientras un ausente bill contemplaba la escena entre consternado, resignado ante la idiotez de su hermano y su gran exceso de hormonas, y extrañamente algo… ¿desilusionado? ¡¿¿Pero porque demonios estaba así??!

Ahhh_ dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, odiaba ser tan complicado al punto que muchas veces ni el mismo podía comprenderse. Creyó que nadie estaba prestándole atención, por lo que no reparó en que su hermano había oído ese apagado suspiro, le miró de reojo asintiendo y sonriendo a las bromas de Georg y Gustav sin realmente estar presente, no fue hasta que dos pares de ojos idénticos se encontraron, cuando reparó quizás un poco demasiado tarde en que su hermano podría estar necesitándolo, sus miradas se conectaron una exigiendo saber que ocurría, la otra negando algo que no sabía bien lo que era.

TOOOMMMM!!!!_ El grito de Georg intentando llamar a su amigo de vuelta al planeta tierra, resonó en las cabezas de ambos, haciendo que uno volteara aturdido y más confundido que antes (si es que eso era posible) hacia la ventana y que el otro parpadeara varias veces como un completo tonto, antes de mirar con resentimiento a su amigo, cosa que francamente el no notó.

_reaccionaste!, ya estabas fantaseando o que?

_ Jaja naa me distraje! ¿Qué decías?_ sonriéndoles, guardo algo inquieto para más adelante la charla pendiente con su hermano, averiguaría que ocurría o dejaba de llamarse tom sex-symbol kaulitz!

_Qué esta nochee salee jooodaaaa!!_ Georg gritaba mientras abrazaba a tom por los hombros posando ambos en una pose que parecía decir somos "los reyes del mundo" con los brazos en jarra a las caderas y las cabezas mirando hacia en techo en expresión arrogante.

_Jajajajajaja son idiotas jajaja_ Gustav reía con gusto e incluso Bill no pudo evitar reír suavemente ante las ocurrencias de ese par, ¿con pose y todo incluido?, o sus cabezas llenas de aire y sexo se habían sincronizado demasiado bien cosa que francamente era un tanto preocupante o necesitaban seriamente buscarse un hobby si habían estado practicando eso. Río con más ganas al imaginarse a esos dos concentrados en practicar una pose así.

_ ¿Y entonces tom la noche es…?

_ FIESTAAAA!!!!! Jajajaja_ Tres personas rieron ante tantos disparates mientras que uno borro de golpe la brillante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, bajo la vista hacia la mesa y ya no supo cuando volvería a reír, aunque no sabía porque, no era emo, la tristeza no era lo suyo y si bien era poético a la hora de escribir sus canciones y en cuanto a sus sentimientos le aborrecía sobremanera pensar que estaba dramatizando la situación más allá de lo necesario, finalmente llegó a una conclusión: SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!!.

Miró apartado a sus amigos bromeando desde un lugar que para el parecía estar en un plano completamente separado, otro mundo. Se detuvo en su hermano, lo observo por largo rato sus ojos tan iguales y diferentes, tan magnéticos, su cuerpo tapado por esa frustrante montañota de ropa, su boca tan… ¿!que?! Un momento ¿que estaba pensando?, tom, labios, magnético ¿en un sola oración? Bien era definitivo estaba completamente loco y eso no le hacia gracia, no le hacia gracia alguna; quizás fuera el sueño….si no había duda alguna era el sueño definitivamente eso combinado con su locura y su actual estado de animo no era algo bueno, para nada.

Pero extrañamente no pudo explicar el nudo en su garganta y la picazón en sus ojos mientras seguía observando como hablaban de tal o cual chica que ¿cuál estaba más buena? ¿Cuál era más fácil? ¿Quién lo hacía mejor?¿quién sería la pobre "victima" voluntaria de esa noche?, las voces se iban apagando a medida que se iban yendo hacia la otra parte del bus, pero ninguna de las respuestas a esas preguntas alivió el vació que comenzaba a sentir en su interior ni el latido desbocado de su corazón en estado de pánico.

Llevó su mano derecha al pecho y apretó con fuerza donde surgía esa aprehensión justo ahí, en el costado izquierdo, donde si no se equivocaba había algo llamado corazón.

__No otra vez…por favor dios no!..._

Se levantó tratando de llamar el mínimo de atención posible y sudoroso, con la mirada llena de terror y el cuerpo sacudido por algún que otro escalofrío subió tan rápido como pudo las escaleras, se tiro en su litera tapándose completamente con las sabanas y hecho un ovillo intentó alejarse del miedo…quería irse lejos, muy lejos donde esa sensación de vacío se perdiera o perderse él de una vez por todas y terminar con esta locura. Sujetó con fuerza su cabeza, tironeando con rabia de sus cabellos y mordió fuerte su labio inferior para no gritar, no gritar por estar perdiendo la batalla ante un enemigo desconocido, por ser tan impotente, tan…débil, por estar tan solo.

Sintió la sangre corriendo por sus labios, había mordido ya demasiado fuerte pero ¿que era esa insignificante molestia?, con eso ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el dolor del cuerpo para alejarse de tormentos peores.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una a una, quemaban, le dolían y ni siquiera sabía el porque, clavo fuertemente sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo, iba a lastimarse lo sabia pero no importaba, solo aguantar era importante aguantar a que llegara el sueño, a que se lo llevara de ahí y rezaba por no tener pesadillas, por simplemente dejar de existir por un tiempo hasta que tuviera que volver a despertar y encontrar un motivo por el cual hacerlo en estos momentos le estaba costando demasiado.

Abajo las risas seguían, que haría Tom si no podía provocar a Georg a iniciar una batalla de "quien es mejor con las chicas" versión, según Gustav, más actualizada del infantil "mi juguete es mejor que el tuyo", el mismo se encontraba desparramado en un sillón riendo de las bobadas de esos dos grandes tontos.

Ni Georg ni Gustav percibieron el momento exacto en Tom entrecerró los ojos y llevó su mano derecha al pecho, sobre el corazón, algo estaba mal, por unos breves segundos sintió un vacío horrible, temible que quería consumirlo; pero fue solo eso, un instante.

__ ¿que fue eso?...será que él…no esta bien fue un segundo, no es nada…nada _realmente no sabía que fue lo que ocurrió, le atemorizó pero no quiso darle más importancia, presentía que algo estaba mal, que algo saldría horriblemente mal… miró hacia arriba, hacia donde suponía su hermano dormía…nada no volvió a sentir nada más.

_fue solo una tontería._ Sin embargo su mano aún presionaba fuertemente su pecho, donde su corazón parecía estar latiendo de nuevo con normalidad, sin huecos ni vacíos de por medio.

_ Hee? Dijiste algo Tom?_ Gustav sacudió impacientemente su mano frente a la cara plasmada de tom, queriendo despertarlo del estado de sumisión en el que se encontraba.

_ehh…no, no es nada_ Negó con la cabeza dándole más énfasis a sus palabras e intentando terminar de convencerse así mismo.

_Bien, ¡¡¡porque tenemos una noche que planear!!!_Georg y sus gritos finalmente lograron sacarlo de su estupor _ total la nocheeee es fieeestaaaa!!

Tom sonrió algo vacilante_ si…la noche es…fiesta.

Un último escalofrío recorrió su espalda ni bien termino de hablar e instintivamente sus ojos fueron hacia las escaleras…

__ No pasa nada, todo esta bien__ dio la espalda a las escaleras y sonrió más confiado

_¡¡¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!!!_ unió sus gritos a los de georg e ignoro el frío que se colaba lentamente por su piel, un frío que no sentía como propio.

Si, la noche sería…fiesta…¿no?.


End file.
